a creeper on the street watch out! 2
by bfstall1
Summary: billy's out and he is ready to attack! who's he gonna kill next? read this story to find out!


One month after Billy killed , he was taken away to the psychomise jail for the criminally insane, crazy, or just plain dangerous.  
>Billy is lying on the floor of his room in a straight jacket.<br>He says to himself, "Killing, eating people, draining their blood to drink, good god I'm a monster! I can't be locked up though; there's still more for me to do out there."  
>Billy first struggles out of his straight jacket. Then he catches eye of a few bricks sticking out below his window and procedes to pull them out. It leaves a small hole which Billy opens more with his dead roommate's arm whom he kill a few hours before. He crawls out of the mental prision through the hole he makes.<br>"I'm freeeeeee! Now I have to find Danny." He says to himself.  
>Billy goes to Danny's house and climbs through Danny's window. Billy walks creepily to Danny's bed just for the dramatic effect.<br>He wakes Danny up saying, "Hey peace of ****, wake up!"  
>Danny yawns at first but abruptly jumps up in horror at the sight of Billy.<br>"Billy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the psychomise jail?" Danny asks.  
>"I broke out retard and now I'm going to kill people and you're going to help me!" Billy exclaims.<br>"There is no way in hell I will help you again!" Danny shouts.  
>"Well that's too bad because that means I'll have to kill you!" Billy states.<br>"You can't be serious. After I have helped you peep into the girls' locker room, you're going to kill me? I like to see that happen."  
>"You think I can't beacuase this drill can easily pierce your skull and kill you!"<br>Billy shows Danny the drill of which he kill Ms. Brady with.  
>"How did you get that drill?" Danny asks.<br>"I've had it up my ***!" Billy replies.  
>"Ouch, that must have hurt like ****!" Danny says.<br>"Yes it did hurt, and now you must die!" Billy exclaims.  
>"Oh no."<br>"Goodbye forever Danny."  
>Billy kills Danny with the drill and cuts his head off with a pair of scissors he found lying on the ground. "You could have helped me but you are now dead." Billy says to the corpse.<br>Billy begins to eat Danny's head but suddenly stops and decides to just simply throw the head and body out the window instead.  
>"I'm sure someone will find the body eventually but until then, I'm out of here!" Billy says to himself.<br>Meanwhile, Danny's aunt Maya and uncle Tim who happen to stay at Danny's house during the week happen to go into his room and see his dead body just outside the window. Aunt Maya begins crying in shock.  
>Uncle Tim holds her in his arms and asks, "My lord, who would do such an awful thing to a child?"<br>"I don't know! I guess some sick bastard who gets their kicks from killing people. It's almost enough to make me vomit!" Aunt Maya replies, while sobbing.  
>Meanwhile, Billy walks to Jenna's house and climbs through her window.<br>Jenna hears Billy and ends up waking up only in her underwear and shouts, "Ahhh, pervert! Go away!"  
>She throws a lamp at Billy but he dodges it quickly.<br>"It's time for you to die Jenna!" Billy exclaims.  
>Jenna gets up from her bed and walks towards Billy.<br>"Why kill me? What have I done to you?" She asks.  
>"You existed, that's why!" Billy replies.<br>"Well screw that, I'm going back to bed! Before I go to sleep I want to give you something so close your eyes and open your mouth."  
>"Hmm a death wish huh? Fine, just give me what I want or shut the hell up!"<br>Billy closes his eyes, waits, and opens his eyes again to find Jenna pointing a gun into his mouth.  
>"If you say one word or do anything, your brains will be scattered all over the place." Jenna threntens.<br>Billy attempts to talk with the gun in his mouth but Jenna cannot understand him so she takes the gun out of his mouth and allows Billy to speak to her.  
>"You know we could be a team together and kill and eat people whenever we want together. What do you say?" Billy proposes.<br>Jenna smiles and says, "A team huh? I don't see why not but you have to let me change first." Jenna turns around and Billy takes the opportunity to sneak up behind Jenna and stab her with the scissors to create a giant hole.  
>"You dick, why would you do that?"<br>"I work alone, *****, you would just get in the way!"  
>"I'm going to kill you," Jenna shouts angrily but before she could even get to Billy to kill him her organs fall out onto the floor and she dies almost instantly.<br>Billy kicks Jenna's corpse in the face and climbs back out of the window to leave. However, Jenna's neighbor, Ms. Garrow, calls the police as Billy attempts to escape. The police get there before Billy could get away and shoot him in the back in order to catch him. Billy is later taken to a regular jail where he meets a lot of people just like him who decide to rape him. Eventually, Billy is raped by everyone in the whole entire jail including the guards. One year later, Billy commits suicide while sitting on the toilet.  
>When his cellmate discovers Billy is dead, he says, "Oh ****, now I've lost my wife!"<br>The End. [writing by me edited by mynamemattersnot] 


End file.
